FanDrama:Administration
Greetings, on this page you will find a list of users who occupy different positions in the Wiki; whether they are: Bureaucrats, Administrators, Reversaries and/or Moderators, among other ranks. These users have proven to be trustworthy and competent for the entire community. Through your effort and work for the Wiki. For this reason they have been entrusted and granted certain tools in honor of their work and that will help them keep the Wiki in perfect order and administration. We know that different users have access to different functions on the site. While any editor can perform most of the actions available on the site, including reading and editing, there are users with more special permissions to be able to guarantee the security, order and administration of the wiki. Administration |-|Administrators= Administration Functions |-|Administrators= Para cualquier acción que necesite de un administrador para poder llevarla a cabo, puedes contactar con uno de los administradores abajo listados para solicitar su ayuda. Son nombrados administradores aquellos usuarios que, tras realizar uso de las herramientas normales de un usuario para hacer mantenimiento, han demostrado responsabilidad para manejar otras más avanzadas y que facilitarán su tarea. Permissions of administrators Los administradores son los únicos que pueden: * Borrar páginas e imágenes; * Ver y restaurar páginas borradas; * Bloquear y desbloquear IP de usuarios anónimos; * Bloquear y desbloquear usuarios registrados; * Proteger o bloquear (o semiproteger/semibloquear) una página, así como las funciones inversas; * Editar en páginas protegidas o bloqueadas; * Revertir páginas rápidamente; * Editar el espacio de nombres de MediaWiki. * Borrar páginas con historiales grandes * Cambiar niveles de protección y editar páginas protegidas * Editar páginas protegidas (sin la protección «en cascada») * Marcar como patrulladas sus ediciones automáticamente * Marcar ediciones de otros como patrulladas * Rápidamente deshacer las ediciones del último usuario que modificó una página particular (rollback) * Borrar historiales * Importar páginas desde otras wikis * Mover archivos * Sobreescribir localmente ficheros del repositorio multimedia * Subir archivos * Subir un archivo a traves de un URL * Subir una nueva versión de un archivo creado por uno mismo * Subir una nueva versión de un archivo existente * Trasladar páginas * Trasladar páginas con sus subpáginas * Ver el historial de páginas borradas, sin el texto asociado * Subir múltiples archivos * Usar el tagsreport (para encontrar etiquetas especiales) |-|Bureaucrat= A Bureaucrat can convert other users into bureaucrats or administrators in your own wiki. Bureaucrats can also grant other users the ability to "rollback" (edit) issues that are not done without good faith. |-|Staff & Helpers= Fandom staff members have full access. They appear in Special:Listusers/staff in all wikis. You can Use Special:Contact to contact the Fandom staff. |-|Reversaries or Rollback= Cualquiera puede revertir vandalismo y ediciones de mala fe, pero lleva un par de clics en la página de la historia para hacerlo. Los usuarios con permiso de "reversor" son capaces de deshacer malas ediciones con un solo clic, utilizando el enlace de reversión que aparece en la diferencia de páginas y en la lista de contribuciones del usuario. Los reversores son como los demás usuarios registrados, salvo que los primeros disponen de un botón adicional. Es importante señalar que los administradores tienen de por sí la capacidad de revertir, por lo que no es necesario que se conceda un permiso de reversor por separado. Ese permiso está diseñado para usuarios útiles que no sean sysops (administradores o burócratas) pero que podrían utilizar esta herramienta para luchar contra ediciones maliciosas.cargados de reportar vandalismo junto para definir si un usuario debe ser bloqueado. Poderes de un Reversor * Revertir rápidamente las ediciones del último usuario que modificó una página en particular (rollback) |-|Moderadores= El permiso de Moderador se puede dividir en dos: * Moderador del Chat: Son los usuarios con la habilidad de banear/bloquear y expulsar a los usuarios del chat para que no puedan utilizarlo por algún comportamiento inaceptable. Los administradores ya tienen este flag dentro de su nivel pero también pueden otorgarlo a usuarios comunes y revocarlo. * Moderador de discusiones: Los moderadores de discusiones son usuarios que tienen herramientas adicionales para administrar conversaciones en varias funcionalidades alrededor de la comunidad donde los usuarios tienen discusiones sociales. Poderes de un moderador de discusión * Remover y restaurar hilos y comentarios de cualquier usuario. * Cerrar y reabrir hilos. * Específicamente en la funcionalidad de foro, los moderadores también tienen la habilidad de administrar los sub-foros, mover hilo de un sub-foro a otro además de resaltar y quitar el resaltado de hilos. * Moderar el chat. * Borrar comentarios en entradas de blog. * Editar y eliminar comentarios de artículos. La información de ésta página está inspirada en el Creepypasta Wiki. Category:Help